Ceteris Paribus
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Sie sind beide schwer verliebt und glücklich vergeben... aber perfekt ist das nicht, und manchmal setzt sich so ein Gedanke einfach fest und geht nicht weg. Das Pairing: ArthurLily. Die Autorin: Trovia.


Wir kennen es alle. Einer sagt „unschreibbare Pairings". Jeder nennt ein anderes Pairing. Jeder behauptet über ein Pairing der anderen, dass es sehr wohl schreibbar sei... So entstehen Challenges, und hier ist die mit Arthur/Lily.

**Herausfordernde **war die ewige **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**.  
**Herausgefordert **wurde die (heute nicht so) blutrünstige **Trovia**.  
**Gefordert** waren ungewöhnliche Pairings, in diesem Fall **Arthur/Lily**.

In den nächsten Tagen könnt ihr euch auch auf Jeans Version des Pairings freuen, den One-Shot „Gefesselt".

Anmerkung: Ceteris Paribus ist ein Ausdruck der Rechtslehre. Er beschreibt eine Situation, in der sich einzelne Faktoren verändern, während der Rest gleich bleibt.

* * *

**Ceteris Paribus**

Du kennst ihn aus dem Ministerium, nur einer der vielen Angestellten in den Arbeitsroben, die durch die Gänge huschen, die sich im Aufzug anschweigen und höfliche Grüße tauschen, nur irgendeiner von tausend Männern, aber vielleicht ein bisschen netter als die anderen. Er hält die Nase nicht so hoch wie Rockwood oder Bode oder die anderen in Deiner Abteilung, er spielt manchmal abwesend mit seinem Ehering, er hat ein gemütliches erstes Fettpolster um die Hüften, er lächelt warm und zerstreut zurück, wenn sich Eure Blicke zufällig im Aufzug treffen und Du höflich die Lippen verziehst.

Er muss um die dreißig sein und hat wirre rote Haare, das Gesicht über und über mit Sommersprossen besprenkelt. In der Welt voller Zeremonieroben und überfüllter Gringottsverliese und Zauberei und Krieg und Tod wirkt er so unheimlich normal, als sei er ein Arbeitskollege Deines Vaters, als Du ein Kind warst - wie die Zaubererversion eines Inspektionskaufmanns.

Arthur Weasley sieht genau so aus, wie Zauberer eigentlich aussehen sollten, wäre die Zaubererwelt ein Ort, an dem magische Kreaturen und Muggelstämmige nicht diskriminiert werden, an dem kein Krieg herrscht, an dem alles einfach normal ist.

Aber Ihr sprecht nie miteinander, und er ist letztendlich nur irgendein Mann.

Immerhin bist Du verlobt.

* * *

Du bist neunzehn Jahre alt und wirst in Deinem Leben nur mit einem einzigen Mann schlafen. James wird in seinem Leben nur mit einer einzigen Frau schlafen. Als Du siebzehn warst, dachtest Du, das sei romantisch. 

Natürlich ist Sirius gut im Bett, sagt Deine Freundin Mary bei einem dieser Frauengespräche und kichert wild, als sie den besten Freund Deines Verlobten auf der Veranda sieht. Natürlich habe ich es nicht ausprobiert, fügt sie hinzu, also noch nicht, aber natürlich ist er gut im Bett.

Er ist ein Weiberheld, erwiderst du abschätzig und unbegeistert. Er hat jede Hexe in England gebumst.

Deshalb ist er ja so gut im Bett, antwortet Mary gut gelaunt, wegen der Übung.

In der Nacht verlässt James das Badezimmer und macht das Licht aus und kommt zu Dir unter die Decke, und er schmeckt nach Zahnpasta und sagt Dir, dass er Dich liebt, bevor er auf Dich klettert und die richtigen Knöpfe drückt - oder die, die er für die richtigen Knöpfe hält - und ein bisschen auf Dir herumrutscht und es romantisch nennt. Er fragt Dich, ob es gut für Dich war, und Du sagst, ja, natürlich, lass uns schlafen.

Unruhig drehst Du Dich auf die Seite und lauschst auf die Atemzüge neben Dir, die tiefer werden. So wichtig ist es auch wieder nicht, denkst Du und denkst an Mary. So wichtig ist es nicht, weil er mich liebt und respektiert und auf Händen trägt, und das könnte ein Sirius Black sicher nie.

Aber eine innere Stimme weist dich darauf hin, dass die Welt nicht nur aus Sirius und James besteht.

* * *

Du bist einunddreißig Jahre alt, rothaarig, sommersprossig, Deiner Frau zufolge fünfzehn Kilo zu schwer, und Du wirst wieder Vater. 

Zum vierten Mal.

Zwillinge.

Das ist wundervoll, sagst Du, denn es ist wundervoll, denn Du liebst Deine Frau und Du liebst Deine Frau unter anderem, weil sie genauso viele Kinder von Dir will wie Du von ihr. Ein Kind ist für Dich ein Ausdruck Eurer Liebe zueinander, und wann auch immer Du Molly ansiehst, willst Du die Welt mit einer Armee aus Mini-Arthurs und Mini-Mollys übersähen und all den arroganten Reinblütern stolz vorführen, dass Ihr reicher seid als jeder von ihnen, nur auf andere Weise.

Ich möchte ihn Fred nennen, sagt Molly entschieden, und den anderen George, so wie Fabian und Gideon, nur anders. Jungs werden es, aber wir bekommen schon noch ein Mädchen, ich bin sicher, wir bekommen noch ein Mädchen.

Du merkst, dass Dein Blick auf dem Bauch Deiner Frau zum Liegen gekommen ist, der zurzeit noch flach ist, auch wenn er sich noch nicht ganz von Percy - und Charlie und Bill - erholt hat. Jung und zierlich wird sie nie mehr sein, denkst Du, aber Du hast nichts dagegen, eigentlich magst du mollig lieber, und schöne Augen und ein freundliches Wesen bleiben Mollyröllchen für immer. Du kannst Dich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie zum letzten Mal nicht hochschwanger war oder Hormonumstellung hatte oder gestillt hat.

Im Aufzug machst Du einer jungen Frau mit glänzendem roten Haar Platz und verbietest Dir, den Blick auf ihrem schmalen und sehr anziehenden Hinterteil verweilen zu lassen. Sie lächelt Dir dankend zu, als sie den Aufzug verlässt.

* * *

Kann ich mich setzen, fragt die Frau mit dem langen roten Haar, und Du beeilst dich, Deinen Umhang vom freien Platz am Tresen des Tropfenden Kessels zu räumen. Es ist brechend voll, kein anderer Platz ist frei. Oder warten Sie auf jemanden? 

Oh, nein, beeilst Du Dich zu versichern, ich habe auf einen meiner Schwager gewartet, aber er hat sich verspätet und ich bin sicher, dass er nicht mehr kommt. Du wolltest mit Gideon bei Bilius Grab vorbeisehen, weil es kommende Woche ein Jahr her ist und Molly darauf besteht, dass die Blumen in Ordnung sein müssen. Aber Gideon ist nicht aufgetaucht und bei der Erinnerung an Bilius hast Du Dir den billigen Odgens bestellt, den er immer getrunken hat.

Die Frau neben Dir bestellt sich ein Butterbier und hält sich trübe daran fest.

Ich war mit meinem Freund verabredet, sagt sie. Aber er hat gesagt, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht schafft.

Also sind Sie verheiratet oder sind Sie der angeheiratete Schwager?

Ich bin sicher, dass er noch kommt, versicherst Du und legst die Hand schuldbewusst so um das Glas, dass Dein Ehering nicht zu sehen ist. Du bist dreißig und Dir fallen langsam Haare aus, und Du bist eitel, das ist alles.

* * *

Du belauschst das Gespräch zwischen Peter und Sirius versehentlich. Sie stehen im Flur und wissen nicht, dass du zuhörst, und ihr Tonfall ist anders, als er ist, wenn Du in der Nähe bist, wenn Frauen in der Nähe sind, insbesondere James Freundin. Ein Männergespräch - Du kommst fasziniert zum Stillstand. 

...mich praktisch angesprungen, also war es ja sozusagen meine Pflicht, sagt Sirius mit einem Grinsen, und Peter lehnt an der Wand und bringt sein schäbiges Lachen kaum unter Kontrolle. Ich wehr mich ja nicht, wenn sie doch unbedingt will.

Du weißt ja, wie sie immer behaupten, dass sie höchstens einen anderen hatten, fährt Sirius fort. Aber sie lügen, alle miteinander. So wie Mary sich verbiegen kann, hat die das nicht vom Lesen aus _Wands and Witches_, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Das ist alles praktische Erfahrung. Fünf, sechs andere Zauberer, könnte ich wetten.

Meinst du, Mary mag auch klein und blond, erkundigt sich Peter interessiert, und die beiden Männer lachen.

* * *

Ihr lauft Euch nach Feierabend wieder im Tropfenden Kessel über den Weg, aber diesmal seid Ihr nicht verabredet und behauptet es nur und erlaubt Euch erst viel später zu vermuten, dass der andere auch gelogen haben könnte. 

Ihr bestellt beide Feuerwhiskey und behauptet, dass Ihr ihn öfter trinkt, als sei es nichts Besonderes, und Ihr lacht ausgelassener und betrunkener, als Ihr eigentlich seid, und redet Euch am nächsten Tag ein, dass Ihr betrunkener gewesen seid, als Ihr eigentlich wart.

Er drückt Dich gegen die Wand im Gang hinter den Toiletten, den nie jemand betritt, aber nicht, weil er forsch ist, sondern weil er groß und stämmig ist und Du bist klein und schmal. Sein Bauch drückt weich gegen Deinen und nicht muskulös wie der von James, und seine Lippen sind auch weich und so zögerlich, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er hier macht, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass Du ihn lässt. Für die Dauer eines Kusses bist Du für ihn eine Göttin und die schönste Frau, die ihn je angesehen hat.

Sie zieht Dich näher und knöpft Deine Hose auf, ohne zu zögern, und fasst Dich anders an, als Molly Dich je angefasst hat, mit langen eleganten Fingern und etwas unbeholfen, anstatt mit praktischen, erfahrenen, jahrelang vertrauten Mutterhänden. Sie ist nicht, was Du für den Rest Deines Lebens willst, aber sie ist, was Du genau jetzt willst, und Du konzentrierst Dich auf Deinen schwimmenden Kopf, bis es sich wirklich betrunken anfühlt und nicht nur wie ein paar Gläser.

Er ist anders als James. Sie ist anders als Molly. Ihr zieht euch nicht aus und knöpft nur die Roben auf, so weit Ihr müsst, und es ist im Stehen gegen den Heizungskessel gepresst anstatt im Bett, und es ist durcheinander und eilig. Sie wirkt verschämt, als sie die Bluse zuknöpft, und sieht Dich nicht an. Er räuspert sich wiederholt und murmelt etwas und fragt Dich, ob er Dich zum Kamin bringen soll, als hoffe er, dass Du ablehnst. Ihr verlasst den Pub getrennt.

Am Abend liegst Du neben James im Bett und lauschst auf seine Atemzüge, und in Dir brennt Scham so heiß wie Feuer. Du drehst dich herum und weckst ihn auf eine Weise, auf die Du ihn noch nie geweckt hast, und nach einer Weile sagst Du, nein, pass auf, _so_, nicht so.

Mit der Sonne wachst Du auf, weil Percy wieder weint, und sagst, nein, Mollyröllchen, schlaf weiter, und sitzt am Bett deines Sohns und erzählst ihm eine Geschichte, bis er wieder schläft. Als die Sonne aufgegangen ist, kommt Molly herein und umarmt Dich und sagt danke, ich liebe dich, und Du sagst, ich liebe Dich auch, und Ihr seht gemeinsam dem Baby zu.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen seht Ihr Euch im Aufzug, und er macht höflich Platz für Dich, und sie lächelt Dich zum Dank flüchtig an. Ihr wartet schweigend auf Euer Stockwerk, während Zauberer einsteigen und dann wieder aus, und er verlässt den Aufzug im zweiten Stock und Du im ersten, und Ihr denkt beide nicht daran, dann ist es einfach nicht passiert. 

Er ist nur einer von tausend Ministeriumsangestellten, mit wirrem roten Haar und einem von Sommersprossen übersäten Gesicht, der Dich vermutlich an die Arbeitskollegen Deines Vaters erinnern würde, als Du ein Kind warst, würdest Dur nur darüber nachdenken - die Zaubererversion eines Inspektionskaufmanns.

Sie ist nur eine junge Frau mit glänzendem roten Haar, die Du im Aufzug triffst und deren hübschen, schmalen Hintern Du manchmal bemerkst, denn Du bist ja auch nur ein Mann, und machst höflich Platz, ohne je mit ihr zu sprechen.

Du gratulierst ihr zwei Jahre später zu ihrem ersten Kind, und sie gratuliert Dir zu Deinen vier weiteren, wann auch immer sie von ihnen erfährt, wie man es eben gegenüber Kollegen macht. Davon abgesehen redet Ihr nie mehr miteinander und denkt nicht aneinander, und wenn Ihr Euch im Aufzug seht, nickt Ihr Euch zu und seht weg.

Immerhin seid Ihr beide verheiratet und wollt es auch bleiben.

* * *

**Fin. **


End file.
